


Quit Knocking

by kelseyfitzherbert



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseyfitzherbert/pseuds/kelseyfitzherbert
Summary: rapunzel wasn't the only one woken up by nigel's insistent and paranoid knocking in "pascal's dragon".
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Quit Knocking

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a totally self-indulgent drabble i needed to write. when rapunzel was woken up by nigel at the beginning of "pascal's dragon", the fandom decided that eugene was also totally there, and here's a little snippet of that. 
> 
> not really naughty, just kinda implies stuff. ok its a little naughty.

Eugene wasn’t sure what was more annoying; the consistent knocking at the door piercing through his sleep or the sunlight he was now forced to look at _because_ he was awake. Whatever it was, he hoped whoever was at the door got the hint when Rapunzel didn’t answer and left them alone.

But it continued, and he groaned, rolling over and pressing his face into her neck to block out the sun.

The second set of knocks finally woke Rapunzel up and she groaned even louder.

“Noooo _oooo_ ,” she yelled sleepily, snuggling into Eugene. He couldn’t help but smile at her annoyance. She never found things annoying. She never got grumpy or irritated with her duties, and even if she did, she was good at hiding it. But not today. “Who is it?”

But the knocking continued with no answer, and she grumbled to Eugene. “Seriously? It’s so _early_. Who the heck needs me this _early_? ” She raised her voice. “ _Go away!_ ”

It really wasn’t _that_ early, and they both knew that. But they had gone to be _way_ later than normal and hadn’t been asleep that long before the knocking woke them both up.

They were enjoying the freedom they had since they had come back and essentially been in charge. Nobody bothered them, and they made the most of their freedom. And sometimes that meant sleeping in late, or in this case, staying up late. Together. Alone. In the darkness of her bedroom, only the light of the moon painted on their skin and _nothing_ else.

The freedom was nice.

“Someone’s grumpy this morning,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder.

“Maybe if _someone_ hadn’t kept me up all night,” she mumbled back, cracking an eye open to look at him, skin flushing when she remembered just _why_ they had been up so late. “I wouldn’t be so grumpy.”

He rolled his eyes. “Ohhh, don’t you dare blame me on last night.” His voice got lower. “I think the soreness in my wrists paints a _perfect_ picture of who kept who up last night.”

Her cheeks turned red, remembering the way his hands looked with her hair tied around his wrist. It was enough to send a shiver down her spine, even half asleep as she was.

Before she could answer, the knocking started again and she frowned, giving up and throwing her blankets off. “Coming! Hold on, just a minute.”

She pulled her dress on and Eugene watched with a smirk. She rolled her eyes. “This castle better be on fire or I’m going to get angry.” Then she groaned, stretching. “My hips hurt.”

“Good,” Eugene smirked, closing his eyes and curling back into the sheets. Her bed was always so comfortable in the morning. He was pretty sure he could hear her eyes rolling as she walked away.

He could hear someone talking and he was pretty sure it was Nigel but he couldn’t hear exactly what it was he was talking about. Now that the knocking had gone away, he was able to relax once again, dozing off, waiting for his girl to crawl back into bed with him.

But he heard the door close a few moments later and when he didn’t feel her get back under the sheets, he opened an eye to see where she was.

“Come back to bed,” he called out in a sleepy voice towards her silhouette behind her changing curtain.

“I can’t,” she said, voice more awake now, coming out with her dress for the day on. That was not what he wanted to see. He sat up, frowning.

“Why not?” He held out a hand as she came close. “The bed’s too big without you and you’ve got way too many layers on.”

She smiled, rolling her eyes playfully, sitting next to her. “I have to go check on that marble Pascal got yesterday. Nigel’s paranoid about it and I want to prove him wrong so he relaxes and doesn’t interrupt us anymore.”

She leaned in and kissed his frown. “Why don’t you get up and get dressed and we can meet for breakfast?”

He didn’t want breakfast. He wanted to lay with her underneath the sheets and pick up where they left off before they both passed out last night. But she had a job to do, and he had to suck it up. Still, he frowned playfully. “But I wanted _you_ for breakfast.” 

“ _Eugene_ ,” she said with a groan. “Didn’t you get enough of me last night?”

He sat up and wrapped his arms tight around her. His voice was low. “ _Never_.”

She shivered in his hold, then pulled away before she let her guard down anymore and fell into him the way they both wanted her to. “You’re impossible, Eugene. I love you. I’ll see you at breakfast. I’ll come find you!”

“Love you, too,” he said, holding her hand until she was up and out of his reach. “See you soon.”


End file.
